Meet the Great Maximum Ride: World Tour
by independentwriter-137
Summary: This is the sequel to Meet the Great Maximum Ride: Singing Sensation. There will be more humor, more drama, more suspense and more FAX!
1. Paris!

**A/N. Here's the sequel! Because of the PM/reviews you guys sent me I won't be using a beta reader but if I do it will be Xx-ThisSucks-xX since she was the first to ask. Sorry if it took a long time but I had this whole dental surgery thing where they cut my gums open but I'm sure you don't want to hear that, anyway so I have this mouth piece now and my lip's all swollen so I didn't have that much time to update but let's see, maybe I will be able to update like I used to, who knows?**

Max POV

"I. Am. In. Heaven." Nudge said which has got to be the shortestsentence that girl has ever uttered in her _life._

Ella watched the model walk the runway her and clasped her hands together excitedly "Do you think they'll let me keep that?" she would ask me every once in a while and I would always say no.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, we were at this fashion show in Paris. I know what you're thinking: _Maximum Ride at a fashion show?_ I know, hard to believe right? Nudge, Angel and Ella insisted on it, they even convince Iggy to go because of well, not the clothes if you get what I mean. Gazzy was here because Iggy was here and those two were practically joined at the hip! I was here because my best friends were here and Fang was here so because I was here, which was always enough of a reason for him.

"I don't get how a dress like that is called fashion! If you walk down the street like that you'll be called a freak show!" I complained.

"Oh, Max. Poor, naïve Max. You need to see the inner beauty of these things, it's not just how it looks but the person who made it and the person who wears it," Nudge told me.

I rolled my eyes "You make it sound like it's more than clothing," I snorted.

"It is more than clothing! For fashonistas like me it's a way of life!" Nudge said and looked at the clothes adoringly.

I sometimes wondered how we came to be friends in the first place.

"Just because you like jeans and t-shirts doesn't mean we have to suffer too Max," Ella told me.

"Can you please kill me? Please?" I asked Fang.

"Nah, I like you too much," he grinned.

After the hell—I mean fashion show was over, we went to the finest hotel in Paris which just means that it's expensive with the smallest portions imaginable.

"Can't we just look for a McDonald's or something?" Gazzy asked and I shrugged. I opened my mouth to answer but got cut off my Angel.

"Gazzy this is our first night in Paris and we are going to celebrate!"

We ordered our food and when it got there I was right. They were in incredibly small portions. I almost burst out laughing when Nudge said "Where's the salad?"

"Hey Iggy," Ella said.

"Yeah?" Iggy said.

"You know how Paris is the city of love?" Ella said. It was obvious she wanted him to do something about it since Ella had an erm, _huge_ crush on Iggy.

"Yeah, you keep repeating that phrase," Iggy said uncomfortably.

"Well don't you think the city's romantic?"

"I guess cause' it seems like most people are sucking face," Iggy answered and Ella looked like she wanted to give up. It was funny actually.

"Don't you think you need a little romance?" Ella tried again and we were all stifling our laughter.

"Nah, I'm more of a settle down in 30 years kinda guy. Plus in a relationship the girl usually wants to settle down," Iggy replied. Okay, the comment was _incredibly_ sexist but Ella's expression was priceless. Ella huffed then refused to look at him.

"What did I say?" Iggy asked. Gazzy slapped the back of his head.

"Dude I'm only 18, no experience with girls and even I know what you did wrong," now that sent us all laughing.

Lastly we went to the Eifel Tower or as the French say _Eifel Tower_ but only with cotton stuffed in their noses.

"It's beautiful up here!" Angel clapped.

"Yeah, once you get used to climbing the stairs," I said but she ignored me

"It is a pretty good view," Fang said looking at the city around us.

"Max? Can you forgive me if you consider this cheesy?" Fang asked me and I shrugged.

"Consider what—" I got cut off by him pressing his lips to mine.

His hand slid around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. Now I get it, kissing, Eifel Tower, probably the biggest cliché in mankind history!

"See?" I heard Iggy whisper to Ella "Everywhere people are sucking face."

I didn't see what happened next but I think Ella hit Iggy or something because I heard Iggy calling "What was that for?"

After our little sightseeing we went back to our fancy hotel.

"So how was it?" Roger asked us.

"It was h—" Iggy began but got cut off by Angel.

"Great!" she said then gave Iggy a pointed look.

"Well, I'm glad you all had fun. This city is full of surprises!" Roger said "You'll never guess who I bumped into today!" he said and called for some girl to come out.

A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes like me came out. She looked a little like me but only she was gorgeous. She was taller and was wearing clothes like Nudge would wear. She had makeup on too and she had an award winning smile.

She directed that smile at Fang who was staring at her. I felt my blood boil, I didn't know this girl but I knew I already hated her.

Roger cleared his throat "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my niece. Maya."

**A/N. So how was it? I liked where I ended it and I bet you guys didn't see in coming! Anyway review! Let's have, 7 before I update again. Oh and I have a new story called Witness Protection Program! I hope you guys check it out.**

**-Indy**


	2. Wannabe

**A/N. Okay, I know most of you HATE Maya and so do I, which is exactly why she's in the story. Not getting it? Well I can't tell you too much or else it will ruin it but let's just say since Max and Maya look alike, Dylan and Jeb will make a certain mistake that involves A LOT of red, liquid stuff. Did I hint too much? Add in your review if you figured it out and if not then I can promise all Maya Haters will love her, erm, **_**last scene.**_

Max POV

"Hey I'm Maya, pleased to meet you," _Maya _said. I was so close to punching her lights out. Forget my first impression on her, she had a nasally voice and as soon as she opened her mouth you could tell she was just one of _those_ people.

"Well, I have to get going. I have a photo shoot," she said, smiled again at Fang. I balled my fists and then she finally left. _Thank God!_

Roger visibly relaxed. We all looked at him with an expression like _Why the hell did you bring her here?_

"I didn't want to! She saw me and insisted she meet you guys! She's my least favorite niece, she's such a brat and copies everyone she thinks is cool or how do you kids say it? Hip?" Roger asked.

"I think that was the 80's" Gazzy said.

"Please tell me she won't be back," Nudge said angrily. Wow, I have never seen Nudge hate a person so much. Nudge _loved_ everyone!

"I can always read people and I'm good with first impressions. I don't like her," Angel shook her head.

"There's something, I don't know, screwed up about her?" Ella said.

"She had work done," Iggy said and everyone looked at him "On the nose! I meant on the nose!"

"Don't bring her back," I pleaded with Roger.

"She won't be going to Tokyo with us, that's for sure," Fang said in disgust.

"What are you talking about? You were staring!" I hissed at him.

I saw anger flash in his eyes "I wasn't staring at her cause' I thought she was attractive! I was staring because I was thinking how the hell she's related to Roger!" he explained.

I flushed when I realized it was true.

"How is she related to you?" Gazzy asked.

"Well, she's my sister's daughter and therefore my niece. I honestly don't know what went wrong in the genes department," Roger sighed.

"Let's just practice," Fang suggested and we nodded.

We went to the studio and watched Fang learn his new song which would be called Hey There Delilah.

When they got ready Fang glanced at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes and began to sing.

_Hey there Maximum_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Maximum_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Chorus:_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Maximum_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Maximum_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_(Chorus)_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Maximum I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Maximum_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school _

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Maximum here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_(Chorus)_

I was blushing by the time he finished. He just changed all the Delilahs in the song into Maximum which I admit is pretty sweet.

"Don't you think it's sweet Iggy?" Ella asked Iggy. I guess she was trying again.

"I honestly think Maximum fits better with the song," Iggy told her and Ella groaned and whacked his head.

"Will you quit doing that!" he complained and I hid a smile. Ah, young love.

Now it was my turn and I was singing Wannabe **(A/N. this is an original song)**

_I_

_She walks around with a plastic smile_

_And she thinks she actually got what it takes_

_She has no limits as do what she'll do to get noticed_

_She's selling herself away_

_Chorus:_

_But she's a liar, she's a scam_

_Does what she needs to get a man_

_She's desperate, she's a fake_

_She does what she thinks it will take_

_She tries to be, wants to be, but she'll never be me_

_She's a wannabe_

_II_

_Watch out, here she comes_

_With her made up face_

_Like a plastic race_

_She tries to be me_

_Oh girl can't you see?_

_You're pathetic, you're a shame_

_I don't think you're worth your father's name_

_(Chorus)_

_She's a wannabe_

That felt so good especially with Maya there. It fit the situation perfectly. Maya the wannabe sounds about right.

"Wow Max I've never seen you sing a song so passionately," Ella complimented.

"Well let's just say that I took it personally," I smiled then I did something no one expected. I leaned over, grabbed Fang's collar then kissed him. He was shocked at first but kissed me back. Maya was never going to take Fang away from me. She would have to kill me first and based on her type, I honestly don't think she's physically capable.

After all, she was a _wannabe._

**A/N. So the songs for the chapter is Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's and an original song by me called Wannabe. So do you like the Maya bashing? Do you know how her story is gonna end (insert evil laugh)? Do you have any suggestions, requests, ideas, comments, flames or advice? If you have an answer to any of my questions, review!**


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ

**Ok so I've got a teensy case of writer's block for this story. I'm so sorry guys! I mean I know how I wanted it to start, I have my big climactic ending but the tough part is what to put in between since I can't make it them just singing and making jokes in every chapter. I need a small twist to it that won't suck like Maya and Fang together (Gags, grabs knife and kills Maya), I won't update until I'm sure it's up to the standards of the first story and not just something from the top of my head so if you guys have any ideas on how to spice up the middle of the story that'd be great but I am sure of one thing, the ending I've already written is great! But I don't want to jump to the climax so soon. I DO have good news however, while you're waiting for the next chapter of this story you can read the following also by me if you want which you can check on my profile.**

**Titles and Summaries**

_**For Maximum Ride**_**:**

**Witness Protection Program****: I witnessed a murder and was put under witness protection. I used to live in California, I used to be a normal kid, I used to be named Maximum Ride. Now I'm in Arizona and called Sydney Peterson and I'm just trying to stay alive. R&R! FAX!**

**How Fang Knew She Wasn't Max: ****Fang said that he knew it wasn't Max when she offered to cook but he left some details out. Here is the FULL story of how he knew. This is NOT FANGXMAX2 this is pure humor to mock Max2. If you want humor, take a look. One-shot.**

**Sorry Doesn't Cut It: ****"One year, seven months and eight days since he left and now he was standing in front of me in the pouring rain; asking for me to take him back." Fang comes back to Max, but does she want him back? Really good, you won't regret reading this.**

_**For Percy Jackson**_**:**

**A New Highschool Experience:**** The Hunters have gone missing and there must be a quest to find them. It shouldn't be Nick's problem until he finds out he's a half-blood, things are about to get interesting. Better than it sounds! R&R! Still the same story just changed the summary.**

**The Love Letter:**** What happens when Travis tries to pull a prank? Let's just say things get complicated.**

_**For Hunger Games**_**:**

**What She Missed: ****A bunch of one-shots of GaleXKatniss. It show all the things she missed. Galeniss! R&R!**

_**For people who watch Fringe**_

**Why Peter was Saved:**** Set during Firefly. Peter confronts the Observer on the roof top and finally gets some answers. Really good! Way better than it sounds!**

**Black and White: ****Oneshot. Olivia's thoughts on her role on saving our universe but how can she when everything's not in black and white? R&R!**

**Well, that's all you don't have to read if you don't want to. Again, I'm sorry for not updating but when I do it will be a good chappie!**

**-Indy**


	4. Seeing Red

**A/N. Ok so here's the next chapter, not too sure how often I'm going to be able to update now since I'm running out of ideas and all so remember, if you guys have ANY ideas, they are very, very welcome!**

Max POV

We did a few concerts in Paris and it was really great. They were huge fans of us apparently. We spent a total of 1 week in Paris and now we were on a plane and on our way to Tokyo.

"I don't want to go to Tokyo," Gazzy complained.

"What's wrong with Tokyo?" Angel asked.

"I hate sushi!" Gazzy sighed.

"Then don't eat sushi," I rolled my eyes.

"But they'll get offended if I don't eat their sushi!" Gazzy explained.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Fang asked Gazzy and the Gasman pointed to Iggy.

"I don't think that's true," I told him.

"You lied to me," Gazzy narrowed his eyes. Then he got a mischievous glint in them.

"Take cover!" Nudge yelled and we all spread to the corners of the room with our hands over our noses.

Gazzy let out one of his…surprises. Word to the wise: Enter an enclosed space with the Gasman at your own risk.

Iggy was the most affected and started clawing at his throat as if he was suffocating.

I guess it was safe to say the rest of the trip wasn't so good.

Eventually we landed at around 1 in the morning and we all ran out and kissed the ground. We took in deep breaths of fresh air.

"I feel alive again," Nudge smiled.

A short pretty Japanese girl walked up to us and started talking excitedly in Japanese.

We looked at one another as she went on and on in Japanese, she was like an Asia Nudge!

"Oh, you no speak Japanese. Follow me to car. We go to hotel and get settled for concert," she said in a kind voice. Her English wasn't the best but understandable.

We got into the car which was so cute. It wasn't like those big Hummers or minivans you see in the USA, they were small and compact and just so cute.

Tokyo was a beautiful city, I don't know about you guys but I'd pick Tokyo over Paris any day but that's just my opinion.

We stopped at a fancy hotel where we would stay while we were here in Tokyo.

"You are hungry?" the Japanese girl asked.

We nodded, we were always hungry "We send sushi to your room right away," she smiled.

"No, that's ok," Gazzy said quickly.

"No, sushi very popular food in Japan, you must try some," the girl insisted then left.

"I thought we didn't have to eat sushi," Gazzy muttered as we split up into our rooms.

We crashed into the beds. As soon as we did someone knocked on the door, I groaned.

"Get it Ella!" I said.

"It's probably the sushi," Angel muttered.

"I'll get it," Nudge volunteered.

When Nudge came back she wasn't alone. She had _Maya_ with her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Uncle Roger said I could stay here since I decided to go with you guys to Tokyo," she smiled.

"Can I take your room Max?" she asked me.

"Sure take it," I muttered. Looking back, I'm glad I traded.

"Hey guys, I'm going over to the guy's to see if they have an extra room ok?" I told them and they all said sure.

I went over there and knocked on the door. Fang opened the door "Hey can I crash here tonight Maya's taken my room," I made a face when I said Maya.

"Sure, you can stay in mine," Fang said and I followed him to his room.

"Control yourselves you two!" We heard Iggy laugh.

"Shut up perv!" I yelled at him.

"So how do you like the tour so far?" I asked Fang once we were in his room.

He shrugged then sat next to me "It's ok, but it's not my first," Fang said.

We just talked for a while and eventually I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up to hear a terrified scream. I sat up and so did Fang, it came from the girls' room.

We ran there and opened the door which wasn't locked. When we got there we saw Nudge, Angel and Ella crying with horrified looks on their faces.

They were standing outside of my room. Fang cautiously went it as I comforted the girls.

"God!" I heard Fang yell from my room. I stood up and went inside what was supposed to be my room.

What happened? Why were the girls crying? What made Fang sound so horrified?

When I went it the room I the room was messed up like someone was mad and started hitting everything. Then I saw red soaking the sheets of the bed and on the wall a message was written "If only you loved me Max" it said in more red stuff. But that wasn't the worst part; on the bed lying down was Maya with her throat slit. The red stuff? Turns out it was blood. Maya's blood.

**A/N. So how was it? I decided to speed things up a bit but if you guys think it's gone to fast then I can rewrite the chapter but that's up to you guys oh and tell me if you liked Maya dying. It might sound like a horrible thing to say but I kind of liked writing it since I HATE Maya with a passion. Anyway, please review.**

**-Indy**


	5. Funeral

**A/N. Sorry for the long wait but I'm gonna prioritize my other story since it's really hard juggling two stories and I prefer to write the other one since I have writer's block with this one.**

Max POV

We were at Maya's funeral; I still remember the picture of her death in my head. It was horrible, especially after the message that was left for me. Dylan must have mistaken her for me and killed her instead and when he realized his mistake he left a message for me.

Of course the tabloids were all over it with their 'sympathy'. It was sick really.

Nudge hasn't talked much since the 'incident' which shows just how much it bothered her, it bothered all of us. We might not have liked Maya but no one deserved that.

I dropped a white rose on her casket since none of us could stand the color red anymore.

When the funeral was over and we were in the car back to the hotel Nudge finally broke down.

"How could we not hear it? What if it was Max in there and she got killed because we couldn't hear it!" she sobbed.

"Nudge you know why we didn't hear it, we were listening to that stupid new album you bought at maximum volume," Angel whispered.

"It probably saved our lives. If we had heard it and went in…" Ella let her voice trail not wanting to finish the thought.

"Look guys, Roger is upping the security so we have nothing to worry about," I said half-heartedly.

"Max we were halfway across the world and he still came after you," Iggy argued.

"Well it was no big secret she was here, maybe we should stop the tour," Gazzy suggested.

I hurriedly shook my head. I didn't want to stop the tour, maybe a few of you don't understand why so here's the answer. If I stop the tour then Jeb and Dylan have won, if I keep going then they'll know they can't break me.

"Max is right," Fang whispered "If we stop the tour then we'll be giving Jeb and Dylan what they want."

"So we just keep touring? Knowing anyone of us could get killed?" Nudge asked harshly. I know she didn't mean for it to come out like that but she was right.

"No, Fang and I keep touring. You guys go home," I told them.

Their jaws dropped but Ella was the fastest to recover "We're not leaving you now! You need us most now and we won't—we _can't_ just leave you like that."

"You'll be in danger like Nudge pointed out," I argued.

"So are you guys, we're not leaving," Gazzy shook his head.

I couldn't help the relief that flooded through me, I wanted them with me but I thought I was being selfish but it turns out they were better friends then I ever could have hoped.

"Thanks guys," I gave them a sad smile.

"Hey we have to stick together right?" Iggy grinned.

"You got that right," I said and stuck my hand out to but only in a fist. Then Fang put his on top of mine and the others followed suit. It was like we knew what we were doing, we tapped the back of each other's hands twice and it felt familiar, almost like déjà vu.

Apparently the others experienced it too "You know what they say about déjà vu?" Fang asked and we shook our heads.

"It means that perhaps there's an alternate universe out there where we're doing the exact same thing," Fang told us.

"Then I guess we're doing the right thing then," I grinned at them.

"You've got a concert tomorrow; I take it you don't want to cancel?" Nudge asked and I nodded.

"If Dylan and Jeb are watching then we're gonna show them that they can't hurt us, hell they can't even touch us."

**A/N. Ok, not the best chapter but I'm doing the best I can right now with the writer's block and all so please don't get mad if you didn't like it! Anyway, reviews, suggestions, ideas, flames, all are accepted! Oh and check out my one-shot called Blind, I think you guys will like it!**

**-Indy**


End file.
